


Grimmauld Place. Again.

by lmeden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus/Harry -- the test of true love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimmauld Place. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> for starduchess on Valentine's Day

Harry wasn’t thinking – he couldn’t have been – because when he whipped a cloud of Floo powder into the fireplace and dove into the flames snarling, “12 Grimmauld Place!”, he stumbled out again into the dreary old townhouse quite surprised. He hadn’t been here in _years_. Not since – well, he swallowed in reflex – not since Sirius’ death and then the Horcrux hunt. But that was all old pain, and not very strong. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

What was it about this old house? It was so dirty and old, and yet Harry felt so comfortable standing in the front hall. He glanced up and then away from the glare Walburga Black silently leveled at him. She remained silent, and Harry wondered if she’d been silenced permanently.

There was a sound, though – rhythmic chopping in the kitchen. Harry wiped the soot from his hands onto his robes and tried to smooth back his hair. He walked over and leaned against the doorframe, watching the tall, dark figure leaning over the kitchen table, working.

In the midst of lifting the slight knife, Severus Snape looked up and froze. Harry fancied that he could see him thinking, trying to figure out why Harry was there and failing – even Harry didn’t know that.

“Get out,” he said, voice a terrible rasp.

Harry shook his head. “No.” He didn’t have anywhere to go just now, not really. He couldn’t go back home, not after the terrible fight he’d had with Ginny. They had been so in love once, soulmates, he’d thought. But it had been four years and now they simply fought with each other, ate cold and silent dinners, and were generally miserable. Harry didn’t know what had happened to them, but he knew that he had to get away – and this was certainly the farthest he could get.

Snape sneered at him, and Harry felt a thrill. Finally, someone he could hate – really despise, without guilt or complicated feelings. He grinned back, unrepentant. “No.” The words danced of his tongue and he pushed off the doorframe, walking into the kitchen. “I think I’ll have something to eat.”

He walked towards a cupboard, but Snape stepped in front of him. “Leave, Potter. This is my home now and I won’t have you in it.”

“Yeah, I know it is, Snape. And I gave it to you, so I think I can eat something here if I want to.”

Snape raised the small chopping knife and slammed it into a wooden cabinet, where it stuck. “Get. Out.”

Harry couldn’t help it – the fight was so thrilling, so visceral. He’d never really stopped hating Snape, even in the brief time when he’d thought the man dead, even when he’d given him Grimmauld Place to keep him away from the Ministry’s ‘justice’, and prying eyes. And this kind of fighting, it wasn’t tedious and sickening, it was _wonderful_. Harry laughed.

Snape snarled and grasped the front of his shirt, throwing him back against the cupboards and half onto the counter top. Harry leaned back, Snape’s face twisted as he glared, apparently out of words momentarily. His hand twitched, moving for Harry’s throat.

Wild-eyed, Harry grinned and said, “Yes.”


End file.
